How So Beautifull You are
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Hal yang paling dibenci Naruto adalah melihat makhluk seindah Sasuke disakiti. Dia tahu dirinya tak punya hak karna Sasuke telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Namun sedikit berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya tak apa kan? Naruto ingin melindungi Sasuke khususnya dari kekasihnya yang seorang diktator! Berhasilkah Naruto mendapatkan hati Sasuke?/NARUFEMSASU


Bidikan lensa kamera mengabadikan sosok gadis cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca buku. Gadis itu bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung. Bermata onyx kelam yang indah. Kulitnya putih halus bak porselen mahal. Postur tubuhnya langsing, tidak terlalu tinggi ataupun pendek, terkesan mungil tapi proporsional. Raut wajahnya yang menunduk kearah buku di pangkuannya terkesan datar tanpa ekspresi, namun tetap saja menawan.

Tombol shutter kamera kembali ditekan oleh jari berkulit tan seorang pemuda. Membidik objek tujuannya dalam beberapa angle yang sama. Dia seakan tenggelam pada pesona gadis itu. Mata birunya selalu terpaku memandangi keindahannya, meski kenyataannya hanya dialah yang memandang, dan gadis itu tak pernah menyadari kehadirannya.

Pada bidikan –yang entah keberapa puluh kalinya, dia berhenti. Menatap nanar gadis pujaannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di kampus ini.

Sepasang ocean blue itu menyayu, menundukan wajahnya. Kamera yang berada di genggaman perlahan bergerak kebawah, menggantung dilengan kekar berbungkus kulit tan eksotis. Dia menyayangkan sifat kepengecutannya yang tak berani menyapa ataupun mendekati sosok 'mahakarya' sang gadis. Dia hanya berani memotretnya dari jarak beberapa meter dengan posisi bersembunyi layaknya penguntit.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Dia hanyalah seorang pengagum. Tidak memiliki hak untuk mendekatinya karna–

Dua safir itu meredup melihat gadis pujaannya didekati seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang belakangnya diikat melonggar. Tangan si pria terjulur dan menarik lengan si gadis kemudian berjalan bersama.

Helaan napas berat terhembus beriringan dengan sapuan angin lembut menggoyangkan dedauanan di pohon serta surai keemasannya yang berantakan.

–karna gadis itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **How So Beautifull You are, by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Gender switch. Female Sasuke. Romanpicisan abal. AU. OOC. Typo(s). Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Silahkan cek cover fic ini dulu sebelum lanjut biar bisa menghayati wajah Sasuke versi cewek.)**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu adalah saat masa orientasi penerimaan mahasiswa baru di kampus. Pemuda itu –Namikaze Naruto– adalah seorang senior di fakultas jurusan seni rupa –bidang fotografi lebih tepatnya.

Awalnya memang tidak ada yang berkesan dalam acara itu. Sampai dua safirnya memaku sosok seindah bidadari surga. Dia terpaku. Kesadarannya berhasil ditarik ke dunia semu. Dunia fantasi yang hanya diliputi warna-warna cerah dengan gelombang perasaan bahagia disekitarnya. Dan Naruto terhanyut. Mengabaikan panggilan sahabatnya, Kiba. Mengacuhkan teriakan para juniornya yang berhisteris ria. Tidak menyadari kalau barisan peserta ospek yang ditanganinya mulai bergerak beberapa langkah.

Hanya gadis itu yang memenuhi bola mata seindah lautan birunya. Gerakan lensanya mengikuti pergerakan si gadis yang hanya diam tak bersuara. Gadis itu menunduk dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Dia melirik karton nama yang tergantung dileher jenjang si gadis. Tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke disana. Seketika bibirnya mengulum senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berbaris rapi.

 _Love at the first sight, huh?_

Naruto mengacak surai blondenya yang diterpa angin. Baru saja dia berhasil tersadar dari pesona mematikan Sasuke. Kali ini dia mempercayai ungkapan itu karna dia telah merasakannya sendiri. Ungkapan yang awalnya dia tertawakan setengah mati.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai mencari tahu tentang kebiasaan Sasuke, hal-hal yang disukai maupun dibenci, dimana jurusannya berada, kegiatan apa saja yang dia tekuni, serta hobi dan bakatnya di bidang seni tari.

Naruto tahu semuanya tanpa terlewati secuilpun. Yang tidak dia ketahui hanyalah status Sasuke yang telah memiliki kekasih. Ya, walaupun dia sempat merasa kecewa tapi pada akhirnya Naruto mengikhlaskannya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi penggemar rahasia Sasuke saja. Naruto tidak menampik rasa cemburu disaat ketika Sasuke bersama kekasihnya yang berasal dari fakultas jurusan teknik arsitektur. Namanya Neji. Lelaki berambut panjang layaknya bintang iklan shampoo.

Jujur saja Naruto tidak menyukainya. Bukan karna dia kekasih Sasuke, melainkan sikapnya yang terlalu overprotective dan mengekang kebebasan Sasuke. Tak jarang Neji bersikap kasar dengan membentak dan menyeret Sasuke ketika gadis itu menolak ikut atau sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan teman satu jurusan –entah itu laki-laki atau wanita.

Anehnya Sasuke tidak pernah memutuskan hubungannya. Gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum jika bersama Neji. Tidak melaporkan pada pihak keluarga atau membesar-besarkan masalah.

Kalian tahu _Stokholm Syndrom_ , bukan?

Benar. Naruto mengira gadis itu terkena gejala itu.

Semakin Neji mengasarinya, semakin erat hubungan mereka. Semakin Neji membatasi ruang lingkup kebebasannya, semakin menurut Sasuke padanya. Semakin Neji mengatur privacy-nya, maka semakin tak berdaya Sasuke didalam kungkungan lelaki gondrong itu. Betapa bodoh bukan, gadis secantik dan seanggun Sasuke itu?

Naruto menapaki lantai marmer hitam disekitar lorong fakultas. Pikirannya terpecah antara tugas kuliah, kegiatannya yang padat, job magangnya sebagai fotografer, dan juga... Sasuke.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan gadis itu dan segala usahanya demi mengetahui segala hal tentang Sasuke. Sepertinya hari ini dia sangat lelah sekali sampai otaknya sendiri tidak sinkron.

"Sakit... Neji..." Suara bernada lirih yang familiar ditelinganya membuat langkah Naruto berhenti. "Sakit..." Kali ini pendengarannya tidak salah. Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mengintip lorong disebelahnya.

Sasuke terlihat sedang bersitegang dengan Neji. Tangan putih si gadis sampai memerah dalam cekalannya. Tanpa sadar mata biru Naruto memicing tajam, tidak suka dan juga marah. Tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

Brak!

Punggung gadis itu di dorong kearah dinding. Neji menahan kedua tangannya dan memegang dagu sang Uchiha cantik dengan mata lavendernya yang berkilat marah.

Samar-samar Naruto melihat gerakan bibir tipis Sasuke yang merintih tanpa suara.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan menari! Kenapa kau susah sekali di larang?!"

"Ak–Aku hanya–"

"Tidak ada pembantahan, Sasuke. Kau membuatku marah! Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembelaanmu karna bagiku kau tetaplah salah!" desisan Neji membuat tubuh Sasuke gemetar. Gadis malang dia pasti sangat ketakutan. "Sekarang keluar dari kegiatan itu atau aku akan menyeretmu."

Sasuke termakan ancaman itu. Karna dia akan selalu begitu. Menuruti semua perkataan –ralat, perintah Neji yang baginya adalah sebuah keharusan. Lihat saja, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Neji langsung mendapatkan keinginannya. Dia tersenyum puas mendapati Sasuke mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Lain kali aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke club itu. Kau tidak boleh menari. Tidak boleh, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin para lelaki hidung belang melihatmu dengan tatapan lapar karna meniru gerakan-gerakan sensual. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka milikku dilecehkan orang lain. Bagiku kau berharga, Sasuke."

Bibir Naruto membentuk senyuman sinis yang mencemooh manakala mendengar rayuan gombal memuakan sang Hyuuga. Apanya yang berharga? Apanya yang tidak suka dilecehkan orang lain? Jadi si Hyuuga itu ingin melecehkan Sasuke seorang diri, huh? Egois sekali. Batin Naruto.

Ini adalah kebiasaan lelaki gondrong itu. Dia akan selalu berakhir dengan rayuan dan sikap lembut yang dibuat-buat sehabis membentak Sasuke. Dan gadis itu akan kembali tersenyum seolah menerima alasan kekasihnya bertindak kasar terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Neji mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke sambil memaku iris onyxnya yang memukau. "Maafkan aku... Aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintaimu." Dia mengusap pipi chubby Sasuke yang tengah merona tipis. Manik amethyst Neji menyendu seolah dia menyesal telah membentaknya.

Bullshit! Dasar pemain opera sabun murahan! Dengus Naruto dalam hati.

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng. Menyibak rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda. Poni rambutnya lekas di usap gemas oleh Neji.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti. Lain kali kau harus mengatakan padaku jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Kau harus izin terlebih dahulu. Kau mengerti kan? Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seorang penari. Kalau kau masih tetap menggeluti hobimu itu aku akan langsung menghentikan pendidikanmu dikampus. Dan aku akan meminta Papa agar segera melamarmu."

"Tapi... aku masih ingin kuliah. Aku juga ingin bekerja, Neji. Membuka galeri lukisan adalah mimpiku, kau sudah tahu itu kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Jangan melukis hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Itu sungguh membuang-buang waktu sayang. Lebih baik kau menemani kegiatanku di kantor untuk mendesain grafik baru. Lagipula setelah kita menikah nanti aku yang akan menafkahimu. Sementara kau hanya perlu dirumah menunggu kepulanganku dari kantor."

"Aku... mengerti." Raut cantik Sasuke menyendu. Kepalanya menunduk lesu. Sinar matanya seakan meredup. Dia memang tidak bisa membantah Neji karna lelaki itu memegang kunci kebebasannya selama ini.

Naruto yang masih berdiri menyender pada dinding mulai tersulut amarah. Tapi dia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah urusannya. Dia tidak bisa ikut campur dan menjadi pihak ketiga. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menguping dan memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh –seperti rutinitas hariannya selama setahun belakangan.

"Bagus. Itulah yang ingin kudengar."

Naruto berdecak kesal. Selalu itu-itu saja ucapan si lelaki gondrong. Tidak adakah satu kalimatpun yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia dari lubuk hati terdalamnya?

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya yang sempat diputus, Naruto nyaris memekik. Kepalan tangannya kian memadat. Melihat Neji yang menarik tengkuk belakang Sasuke dan tangan kirinya yang berada dipinggul sang gadis. Memeluknya posesif seolah dia tidak membiarkan Sasuke menolak kehendaknya. Neji mulai mengikis jarak dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada bibir ranum Sasuke. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi dia akan meraupnya, sebelum bunyi berisik menganggu momen manisnya.

"Ooops! Maaf. Silahkan dilanjutkan, aku tak sengaja lewat dan menjatuhkan bukuku." Naruto tercengir, mencari alasan padahal dia sengaja melakukannya karna tak ingin Sasuke dicium oleh Neji. Selain karna hatinya yang akan tercubit, dia juga melihatnya. Melihat keengganan Sasuke ketika Neji hendak mencumbu bibirnya yang menggoda.

"Kau!" tudingan jari telunjuk sang Hyuuga terarah padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau pasti sengaja mengintip kami kan?"

"Well..." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Merapihan susunan buku ditangannya dari yang paling besar sampai yang terkecil. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis namun matanya terlihat dingin. "Sudah kukatakan aku tak sengaja lewat dan menjatuhkan bukuku. Niatnya aku akan ke toilet tapi aku malah terkejut melihat kalian yang –ehem! Lupakan saja. Dan... memangnya apa untungnya bagiku mengintip 'kegiatan' kalian? Apa aku akan mendapatkan reward? Tidak kan?"

Lelaki berambut gondrong itu menggeram tidak suka. Kalimat pemuda pirang itu membuatnya marah. Dia merasa kalau semua yang dikatakan Naruto hanyalah karangannya saja.

"Kau–"

"Neji..." Sentuhan lembut pada lengannya menghentikan niat Neji untuk memberikan bogem mentahnya pada Naruto. "Dia hanya tidak sengaja lewat. Dia benar... Untuk apa dia mengintip kita? Bahkan itu bukan urusannya–"

"Diam, Sasuke!" bentak Neji. Sasuke lekas menunduk takut. Pelototan kekasihnya adalah hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Sasuke. "Kau jangan membelanya." Mata sewarna bunga lavender itu mendelik garang. Neji meremas pergelangan Sasuke dan menariknya dengan kasar. "Cih!" Keduanyapun pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap diam namun menatap dingin punggung Neji seolah ingin melubanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pertokoan malam ini terbilang cukup ramai. Padahal biasanya tidak sampai seperti ini. Apalagi toko buku. Tempat itu jarang diminati apalagi di malam weekend seperti sekarang.

Diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri untuk memilah milih buku di rak, nampak sosok pemuda bersurai keemasan berada disudut perlengkapan olahraga. Dia memilih beberapa majalah tentang teknik-teknik bermain basket dan juga menenteng sebuah bola berwarna jingga yang akan dia beli. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang, pikirnya. Di halaman belakang rumahnya terdapat lapangan basket yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh sang ayah. Padahal dia sudah memintanya sejak duduk dibangku senior tapi malah baru diberikan sekarang.

Naruto membawa tiga buah majalah olahraga dan memainkan bola yang dipilihnya menuju kasir. Ingin cepat membayar sebelum meja kasir dipenuhi oleh para pembeli. Inginnya juga cepat-cepat pulang untuk mencoba memainkan bola barunya bersama sang ayah.

Tapi itu adalah niat sebelum iris safirnya menemukan keberadaan seorang gadis yang disukainya. Secepat itu pula niatan Naruto teralihkan. Dari kasir menuju si gadis incaran. Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia katakan? Menyapanya ataukah hanya memperhatikannya saja? Kalaupun menyapa, apa yang harus dia ucapkan? Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya selama di kampus. Dia lebih cenderung menguntit secara diam-diam, ingat?

Selagi dirinya berkutat dengan bergulatan batin beserta embel-embel bernamakan alasan dan kemungkinan. Sosok Sasuke telah berdiri beberapa langkah disebelahnya. Ditangan si gadis terdapat beberapa buah buku yang telah dipilihnya. Dan dia berniat untuk menambahnya lagi karna menemukan sebuah novel yang menarik minat sang Uchiha.

Namun, sayangnya letak buku itu terlalu tinggi. Tubuhnya tidak sampai meski dia sudah berjinjit. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari seolah mencari seseorang, tapi hanya Naruto-lah yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Maaf..." Sasuke membuka suaranya. Terdengar pelan juga ragu-ragu. "Maaf, bisakah kau menolongku?" pintanya penuh harap. Yang diajak bicara masih sibuk didalam dunianya sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahunya dengan dua jari.

Merasakan adanya sentuhan pada bahunya, Naruto lekas menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri sedekat ini dengannya.

"Bisakah aku minta bantuan?" Dia berucap lagi. Kepala Naruto menangguk secara spontan. Sepasang netra sewarna langit miliknya terpaku pada sosok ayu sang gadis. "Emm..." Sasuke tampak ragu tapi akhirnya dia menunjuk juga. "Tolong ambilkan buku bersampul merah itu. Bisakah?" katanya melirik pada rak paling atas.

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Naruto sebelum suaranya yang parau menjawab gugup. "Te–tentu. Yang ini?" Pemuda blonde itu menyodorkan buku bersampul merah yang tadi ditunjuk Sasuke, tepat dihadapannya.

Si gadis hanya mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika menerimanya. "Terima kasih."

"Err- ya, sama-sama."

Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara karna Sasuke begitu terpaku pada sampul belakang buku untuk membaca sinopsisnya. Sementara Naruto kembali memandanginya. Dia ikut tersenyum saat Sasuke tersenyum, dan dia akan lebih tersenyum saat melihat kerutan samar didahinya, ditambah bibir sewarna buah persik yang berkomat-kamit tanpa suara ketika membaca.

"Emm, kau Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Mahasiswi jurusan seni lukis?"

Suara si pemuda mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke padanya. Dia mengangguk singkat dan melihat bagaimana cengiran sehangat mentari pagi mulai terkembang diwajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Aku, Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, dari jurusan seni fotografi. Aku pernah melihat lukisanmu saat perlombaan tahun lalu. Kau sangat hebat karna bisa meraih penghargaan juara satu padahal kau adalah peserta termuda dalam perwakilan itu."

Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar nada pujian dari Naruto. "Terima kasih. Itu sudah lama sekali, aku terkesan kau masih mengingatnya."

"Itu... Uh, aku memang mudah menghafal wajah orang-orang disekitarku," Apalagi itu adalah orang yang kusukai, "Bisa dibilang ingatanku ini memang jitu. Atau... Memang wajahmu yang mudah dihafal."

Sasuke terkikik pelan. Tawanya yang ditutupi dengan telapak tangan kanannya terlihat sangat manis dan imut. "Apakah itu sebuah pujian?"

"Uh–Well, tentu saja."

"Kau orang yang menyenangkan, Namikaze-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau kita ternyata satu kampus."

"Sebenarnya tadi siangpun kita sempat berpapasan. Err- lebih tepatnya aku yang tidak sengaja menganggumu dan kekasihmu."

"Huh?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut lucu. Ekspresi bingungnya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Aku yang tadi siang menjatuhkan bukuku dihadapan kalian..."

Mata Sasuke melebar sejenak. Lalu tak lama menyendu dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Ooops, sepertinya Naruto telah salah bicara dan mengingatkan hal yang mungkin ingin dilupakan oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf..."

Sasuke meliriknya yang sedang memasang raut bersalah. Dia menelengkan kepalanya sembari menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf atas sifat kasar Neji. Dia... Dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik tapi suasana hatinya sedang buruk saja hari ini."

Teruslah membelanya, Sasuke. Naruto mengumpat didalam hati.

Dia tahu–Siapapun tahu kalau Neji sering bersikap arogan seperti itu didepan mahasiswa lain. Hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Percuma saja membelanya karna kenyataannya Neji memang lelaki sombong yang bisanya cuma merendahkan orang lain.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Naruto mengedipkan matanya berusaha mencairkan ketegangan diantara mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kesini sendirian? Tidak bersama, Neji?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng pelan sembari menyisipkan rambut kebelakang telinga. "Dia sedang ada urusan, jadi aku kesini diantar kakakku."

"Oh ya? Lalu dimana kakakmu?"

"Umm, sedang membeli beberapa perlengkapan kurasa,"

Naruto mengangguk. Menyisir helaian rambut yang menggelitik dahinya kebelakang kepala menggunakan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau tahu... kupikir kau orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau cukup menyenangkan untuk diajar mengobrol. Kuharap kita juga bisa bertegur sapa di kampus nanti."

"Itu..." Sasuke terlihat gelisah. Menggigit bibir dan melirik kemanapun asal tidak melihat kearah mata biru Naruto. "Y–Ya, ten–tentu saja, Namikaz–"

"Panggil saja aku, Naruto, jangan margaku. Itu seperti kau memanggil ayahku," katanya bercanda. Tawa kecil Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Uh... Ya, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Tak apa kan kupanggil begitu?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan seulas senyum lembut. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terpana. Jarang-jarang Uchiha Sasuke yang cantik ini tersenyum lebih dari sekali. Dan lagi senyumannya kali ini terkesan tulus tidak seperti saat dia berada disamping Neji. Terkesan terpaksa karna takut dengan kekasihnya yang seorang diktator itu.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke halus. "Aku harus pergi, kakakku sudah menjemputku. Jaa nee." pamitnya, yang diberi anggukan serta lambaian dari Naruto.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya tengah merangkul Sasuke sesaat setelah gadis itu menghampiri dirinya. Lelaki itu memiliki semacam tanda lahir berupa dua garis halus diwajahnya. Berambut hitam sepunggung yang dikuncir rapi kebelakang. Bermata onyx, serupa dengan Sasuke. Memakai setelah kemeja tanpa dasi dengan bagian lengan yang digulung sampai siku.

Lelaki itu tidak menoleh pada Naruto karna tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi Sasuke kembali menoleh sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Jangan lupakan senyum manis di bibir sang Uchiha yang mampu melelehkan hati Naruto dalam sekejap waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya. Siapa sangka harapannya tidak berjalan semulus perkiraannya. Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi tapi ada Neji disebelahnya. Ketika dia menyapa dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Sang Hyuuga lekas menyalak layaknya anjing. Menarik lengan Sasuke seakan tangan mulus itu adalah sebuah tali tambang yang ditarik-tarik dalam perlombaan.

Dibanding kekasih, Neji lebih mirip disebut bodyguard, anjing penjaga, atau diktator seperti yang biasa dia sebutkan untuk mengganti namanya.

Apakah pihak keluarga Sasuke tidak ada yang tahu perbuatan Neji?

Naruto yakin seratus persen kalau keluarga Uchiha pasti akan marah besar mengetahui putri bungsu kesayangan mereka diperlakukan secara tidak manusiawi begini.

Seperti biasa Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun karna dia tidak memiliki hak.

Namun dewi fortuna masih menyertai Naruto rupanya.

Sabtu sore, Naruto berkutat dengan kamera kesayangannya di kebun belakang kampusnya. Memotret alam dan beberapa prajurit kecilnya yang berlalu lalang diatas tanah juga udara. Ini untuk bahan majalah 'flora fauna' yang memakai jasa kemampuannya. Keahlian Naruto dalam hal fotografi tidak diragukan lagi. Biar tampangnya sedikit urakan, tapi dia peraih medali emas dalam perlombaan fotografi di Paris tahun lalu. Acara lomba yang cukup bergengsi dan dihadiri oleh peserta dari berbagai negara. Dan dialah yang membawa pulang medali emas dan juara satu ketika pulang ke jepang.

Maka tak heran kalau nama Naruto sangat terkenal khususnya di perusahaan dan kantor-kantor penerbitan yang sering menggunakan jasanya. Tak lupa jobnya sebagai fotografer disebuah studio ternama. Naruto sudah terbiasa memotret banyak model-model terkenal yang semuanya cantik dan sexy.

Tapi tetap saja. Sasuke-lah yang nomor satu dihatinya. Dia yang paling cantik diantara yang tercantik.

Bidikan-bidikan kameranya terarah menuju dahan ranting pepohonan yang menyuguhkan keindahan alam disetiap cela. Panorama alam adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan untuk diabadikan. Cahaya silau dari blitz kameranya terpantul dalam riak air. Beberapa kali bidikan dalam beberapa angle berbeda, dan Naruto lekas mencari objek menarik lainnya.

Tanpa sadar lensa kamera miliknya membidik sesosok gadis bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda. Gadis itu mengenakan dress biru langit selutut dipadukan denim berwarna putih susu. Cocok sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang sewarna salju. Meski hanya bagian punggungnya yang terlihat, tetapi Naruto tahu sosok siapa yang terpantul dalam lensa kamera juga matanya.

Senyum cerahnya melebar sempurna. Naruto lekas menghampiri gadis itu yang sepertinya sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Sip, jangan bergerak," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Tangannya yang memegang kamera digital sedikit gemetar karna tak terbiasa. "Oke, satu, dua, ti–ah shit!" Bibirnya mengumpat keras ketika bidikannya meleset lagi.

Objek yang diinginkannya terbang keatas dahan yang lebih tinggi. Padahal Sasuke menginginkan yang bersayap biru itu. Warnanya cerah tidak seperti yang lain berwarna hitam legam. Kepakan sayap kupu-kupu bersayap biru langit itu berhenti ketika berhasil mendapatkan pijakannya diatas dahan.

Dengan wajah kesal yang cemberut, Sasuke memfokuskan layar kamera digitalnya lagi. Kali ini pada kupu-kupu bersayap kuning keemasan.

Angle siap. Pencahayaan oke. Objek diam ditempatnya –sempurna. Kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal. Dia harus mendapat satu gambar saja. Ya, hanya satu. Persetan dengan tugasnya. Baginya satu juga sudah cukup.

Jemari lentiknya berhasil menekan tombol shutter, namun lagi- lagi makhluk cantik itu terbang –sesaat setelah jepretan Sasuke membidik tepat buruannya. Menjadikan gambar yang diperolehnya tampak blur dan berbayang.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Bibirnya berdecak, dan kakinya menendang kerikil dibawah kakinya sekuat tenaga. Ternyata memotret itu lebih sulit dari melukis. Melakukan suatu hal diluar batas keahlian seseorang memang tidak mudah.

"Seharusnya aku memintanya untuk melukis objeknya saja," rengutnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. "Menyebalkan!"

Gelak tawa seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang. Dengan sigap Sasuke menoleh. Niatnya ingin mengomel tapi melihat Naruto-lah yang ternyata sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba keinginan itu urung digantikan dengan ekspresi cemberut Sasuke yang terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa dobe? Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?"

"Maaf-maaf..." Naruto mengusap sudut matanya yang berair lalu menegapkan tubuhnya yang tengah bersandar dibatang pepohonan dengan santainya sejak tadi. Tepatnya memperhatikan Sasuke yang gagal memotret buruannya. "Habisnya kau lucu."

"Apa?" Kernyitan didahi Sasuke membuat Naruto menahan tawanya yang nyaris pecah.

"Aku sejak tadi berada dibelakangmu. Melihatmu memotret kupu-kupu dengan mulut yang menggerutu sangat menggemaskan."

"Jadi sejak tadi kau berada disana?"

"Yup!"

"Kau hanya diam saja melihatku yang kesusahan begitu?"

"Err..." jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi bergaris kumis kucingnya agak gugup.

Mata hitam Sasuke terlihat tajam bagaikan pisau. Mengintimidasi Naruto yang sedang meneguk ludahnya salah tingkah.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Oke, oke, maaf. Tadi aku ingin menyapamu tapi malah mengurungkan niat itu karna melihat kau tiba-tiba menggerutu sendirian."

"Aku tidak menggerutu!" elaknya dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Entah karna malu atau kesal. Mungkin kedua-duanya.

"Baiklah... Kau mengomel sendirian kalau begitu."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, ya, kalau begitu berbicara sendirian."

"Kau pikir aku orang gila?!"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia kembali tersenyum –nyaris tertawa melihat gadis secantik Sasuke merajuk padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa?"

"Aku hanya kesal,"

"Kesal? Uh, karna apa?"

"Dobeeeee... Berhenti bertanya!" sahutnya galak. Naruto spontan menutup mulutnya yang ingin tertawa keras. Melihat wajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar dan jarang berbicara. Tiba-tiba bersikap selangka ini.

"O-Oke. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau ada di jurusan seni lukis? Mengapa kau memotret serangga?"

"Ini untuk tugas ilmiahku. Kurenai-sensei meminta agar gambar objek dalam makalah kami harus berupa foto tidak boleh dilukis. Kau tahu kan bidang fotografi bukan keahlian jurusan kami dan itu menyebalkan. Memotret objek bergerak sangat merepotkan."

"Sebenarnya itu mudah. Hanya saja kau belum terbiasa."

"Kalau maksudmu 'terbiasa' sampai menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam tanpa hasil, itu adalah hal luar biasa bagiku." Sepasang obsidian itu mendelik jengkel. Naruto menghela napas maklum dan melirik objek bergerak dari ekor matanya.

Seekor kupu-kupu yang memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna hitam tapi memiliki corak berwarna biru langit.

Sangat indah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu,"

"Membantu?"

"Yup. Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan dan apa saja selain kupu-kupu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membidik seekor yang tadi dilihatnya dengan cepat.

"Umm, aku butuh lima ekor kupu-kupu yang warnanya berbeda-beda dari jenisnya. Dan juga perubahan transformasi sebelum itu. Aku butuh gambar ulat dan kepompongnya."

"Itu saja?"

"Kurasa habitatnya juga perlu. Disekitar sini aku tidak melihat tempat yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu, jadi sepertinya cukup sulit."

"Itu mudah. Aku tahu tempat yang kau maksud."

"Sungguh?" Mata Sasuke berbinar senang. Seperti ada kerlipan bintang diatas langit malam yang kelam.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke lalu mengangguk. Tak lupa cengiran sehangat mentari pagi juga ikut terpoles indah diwajah tampan berkulit tan mempesona.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin membantuku? Memangnya kau bisa memotretnya?"

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang baginya sangatlah lucu.

"Tentu saja," sahutnya mantap, "aku seorang fotografer." lanjutnya sembari menunjukan kamera SLR yang tergantung dilehernya.

Ooops... Wajah putih Sasuke merona hebat. Dia merasa bodoh dengan tidak menyadari adanya kamera itu dileher sang blonde. Terlebih pemuda itu sempat memotret suatu objek ketika berbicara tadi.

"Aku sudah memotret beberapa," Naruto berusaha mencairkan keheningan. Walaupun bibirnya tak sanggup berhenti memoles senyum ketika melihat semburat merah pekat diwajah putih sang Uchiha. Rasa-rasanya jarinya mulai gatal untuk mencubitnya gemas. "Kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar Naruto. Dia memperlihatkan hasil bidikannya pada Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto baru saja memotret dua spesies kupu-kupu yang berbeda warna dalam tiap jenisnya. Satu berwarna hitam dengan corak biru langit, sangat indah dan elegan. Yang satunya lagi berwarna kuning, seperti warna rambutnya.

Kualitas gambar yang dihasilkan Naruto lebih memiliki seni karna dia adalah seorang fotografer profesional.

"Wow," Sasuke seakan takjub dengan rupa kupu-kupu yang lebih indah dari aslinya dalam bidikan tangan Naruto. Tidak blur atau bahkan berbayang seperti miliknya. "Indahnya! Profesional memang beda." puji Sasuke, yang langsung menciptakan senyum di bibir Naruto.

"Senang bisa dipuji pelukis hebat sepertimu,"

Bukannya senang tapi Sasuke malah menyikut perutnya.

"Berhenti mengolokku. Aku memang tidak ahli memotret,"

"Memang. Akupun tidak ahli melukis. Kalau kau ingin tahu, lukisanku seperti cakar bebek yang tidak beraturan."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke lekas tertawa. Tawa lepas yang sangat indah diwajah cantiknya. Tidak perduli ini dunia nyata atau dunia fantasi. Bagi Naruto senyum Sasuke terlalu indah sampai membuatnya terbuai dan terperangkap di dalam dimensi semu.

"Kalau begitu... Tolong bantuannya ya, Naruto-senpai." Kedipan mata Sasuke yang jahil membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum juga.

"With my pleasure, Sasuke-kohai-chan," Naruto membalas dengan sikap seorang gentlemen sejati. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke untuk menuntunnya bak seorang putri raja terhormat. "Lewat sini, hime-sama." Dan semburat merah pekat dikedua pipinya menjadi bukti bahwa Sasuke menerima sikap lembut Naruto padanya.

"Aw, kau manis sekali kohai-chan."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan kejengkelannya. Dia mencubit ganas pinggang Naruto yang sedang tertawa geli menggodanya.

 **.**

"Whoaa, kirei...!" seruan antusias Sasuke mengalirkan sengatan kebahagiaan di hati Naruto. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di dadanya menciptakan getaran-getaran menyenangkan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Disini tempat para kupu-kupu berkumpul. Setiap sore danau ini akan dipenuhi kupu-kupu dari berbagai jenis. Indah bukan?"

Anggukan kecil Sasuke tertangkap dalam lensa biru Naruto. "Sangat indah. Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seindah ini di kampus."

"Itu karna kau tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat lain selain gedung fakultas,"

"Neji tidak pernah mengijinkanku pergi kemana-mana tanpanya. Keluargaku juga. Mereka bilang, mereka khawatir padaku jika bepergian sendiri tanpa pengawasan."

"Mereka sepertinya sangat menyayangimu?"

"Akupun juga menyayangi mereka," Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Kakinya melangkah semakin mendekati danau dimana para kupu-kupu berterbangan diatas genangan air jernih itu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu bermain dengan cipratan air kemudian tertawa lepas. Background yang ada disekeliling Sasuke mendukung keindahan paras cantiknya. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan mendapati seekor kupu-kupu hinggap dijari telunjuknya yang lentik, diikuti beberapa kupu-kupu warna-warni yang menghiasi pakaian serta rambut sang Uchiha.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Naruto tanpa sadar meneguk susah payah ludah di kerongkongannya yang kering. Jari jemarinya mengarahkan kamera miliknya untuk membidik sosok mahakarya Sasuke. Tangannya yang sempat gemetar berhasil mengabadikan gambar marterpiece sang gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo cepat bantu aku memotretnya, Naru." rujuk Sasuke.

Buru-buru Naruto menepis lamunannya yang sempat terhanyut dalam pesona makhluk indah dihadapannya.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau ingin aku memotret yang bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Hmm, aku ingin gambar habitatnya sealami mungkin,"

"Sip, itu mudah."

Sesuai permintaan Sasuke, Naruto mulai memotret kumpulan kupu-kupu beserta panoramanya dalam berbagai angle. Tak jarang ketika gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ketempat lain, Naruto membidik sosoknya diam-diam. Baginya pemandangan kali ini kalah indah dibandingkan sosok bidadari pujaannya.

Setelah itu Naruto juga memotret kepompong dan ulat yang menjadi transformasi sebelum kupu-kupu. Walau Naruto lebih banyak menjahili Sasuke dengan menyodorkan ulat yang berhasil dia dapatkan dan membuat sang gadis Uchiha menjerit lalu menjitak kepalanya. Memberikan tiara benjol dikepala pirang sang Namikaze.

Sekarang mereka tengah berisitirahat disebuah pohon tak jauh dari danau. Untung saja Naruto membawa ransel berisi laptop untuk mengcopy gambar-gambar yang dibutuhkan Sasuke kedalam flashdisk.

"Apa itu aku?" tunjuk Sasuke tak percaya. Manik hitamnya yang indah bersinar takjub ketika melihat beberapa potret dirinya di laptop Naruto.

"Err- ya."

"Benarkah? Kenapa terlihat begitu indah?"

Perhatian Sasuke memaku gambar-gambar yang baru dipotret Naruto. Ada foto dirinya yang tercampur dengan foto kupu-kupu dan pemandangan lain yang mungkin sudah dipotret terlebih dahulu sebelum membantunya.

Fokus matanya tak luput dari salah satu gambar yang baginya cukup indah. Dimana dirinya sedang tersenyum dengan dikelilingi kupu-kupu disekitarnya. Rambut, pakaian, jari tangannya yang terulur, dihinggapi oleh makhluk cantik itu.

Kapan Naruto memotretnya?

Kepalanya menoleh cepat memandang iris sewarna langit si blonde.

"Apa? Kau memang indah, Sasuke. Tidakah kau sadar itu?"

Muka Sasuke merona mendengarnya.

"Baka dobe!"

"Aku tidak bergurau, memang begitulah kenyataannya. Aku tidak akan memotret sesuatu yang tidak memiliki seni. Dan kau adalah salah satu seni yang kumaksud. Seni yang sangat kukagumi." Tatapan serius Naruto memaku iris sewarna langit malam yang begitu menyihir perhatiannya. Sejak awal dia memang sudah terjerat begitu dalam pada pesona gadis itu.

"Naru–" Tubuh Sasuke mematung ditempat. Bibirnya yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lekas dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman lembut yang menghanyutkan.

Mata biru Naruto yang indah menyihir kesadaran Sasuke. Betapa dia menyukai warna itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Seolah Sasuke tidak pernah bosan. Karna rasanya dia sedang melihat langit tanpa awan dalam lensa itu.

"Umh..."

Pagutan yang memabukan itu, membuat Sasuke terlena. Pinggulnya telah didekap tangan kiri Naruto, sementara tangan kanan si pirang menangkup pipinya. Mengusapnya pelan penuh kelembutan seolah dirinya adalah sebuah porselen mahal yang mudah pecah jika dia meremasnya kuat-kuat. Naruto benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan spesial, sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua onyx miliknya berpendar mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Aman...

Lorong telah sepi. Kelas juga sudah mulai kosong. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang tadi lewat dan menghilang dikoridor belakangnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi layaknya mata-mata profesional. Takut kalau tiba-tiba ada Neji dan dirinya akan langsung diseret untuk pulang. Sasuke bukannya mau kabur kesuatu tempat, dia hanya ingin mengunjungi ruang studio tak terpakai, dimana dia biasa berlatih tari tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Dia mencintai hobinya melebihi keahliannya dalam melukis. Sejak kecil Sasuke sering berlatih macam-macam gerakan bersama kakaknya, Itachi. Tapi setelah sang kakak lulus dari SMP dan dilantik untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha. Itachi tak pernah mengajaknya menari bersama lagi. Jangankan menari, untuk menemaninya saja, Itachi jarang ada waktu karna urusan pekerjaan.

Menghela napas pelan, gadis cantik bermarga Uchiha itu memasuki sebuah ruangan tak terpakai yang dulunya adalah studio tari, sebelum rektor membuatkan mereka ruangan yang lebih luas dan nyaman.

Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan, yang hanya bisa ditutup sedikit, menyisakan cela kecil untuk orang luar mengintip. Handle pintunya memang sudah rusak dan tidak bisa dikunci lagi.

Dua intan kelamnya memaku sosoknya sendiri dari cermin besar seluas dinding ruangan. Dia melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya membuat gerakan kecil tanda tubuhnya sudah siap.

Music dalam playlist ipod-nya mulai diputar. Sengaja dia memakai headset agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya dari luar. Sasuke mulai menari mengikuti irama music yang berdentam-dentam di gendang telinganya. Gerakan yang dulu sering dia lakukan berdua bersama Itachi. Kini dia praktekan kembali. Gerakan tangan serta tubuhnya cukup luwes seperti penari profesional.

Kakinya melompat kesana-kemari dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku didepan cermin. Sampai pada akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning dari arah pintu. Itu kepala seseorang. Sasuke tersentak kaget dan buru-buru berbalik ke belakang. Dadanya berdegup cepat. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat menetes dari atas dahinya turun menuju pipi.

Cepat-cepat dia menyingkirkan headset pada telinga dan mematikan music yang masih terputar.

"Na–Naruto? Sedang...apa..kau...disini?" tanya Sasuke terbata. Nafasnya turun naik sehabis menari tadi.

"Melihatmu menari, apa lagi?"

"Apa ada yang melihatku menari selain kau?"

"Kurasa tidak ada," Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat raut panik Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Kau...tidak akan mengatakannya pada...Neji, kan? Mak–Maksudku jangan laporkan ini padanya."

"Kenapa aku harus melaporkannya pada Neji?" Naruto memasuki ruangan lalu mengganjal pintunya dengan kursi agar tidak ada yang melihat dirinya dan Sasuke diruangan itu.

"I–itu..."

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Neji atau pada siapapun,"

"Benarkah? Kau...berjanji kan, Naruto?"

"Tentu, aku berjanji," Naruto melakukan gestur mengunci mulut sembari tersenyum lebar. "Rahasiamu aman ditanganku, Sasuke."

Perlahan Sasuke bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Dia terduduk diatas kursi sembari menyeka peluh diwajahnya.

"Umm, Sasuke..." Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terlihat gugup.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya sembari menatap heran Naruto. Kedua pipi pemuda itu merona tipis meski tidak terlalu jelas di kulit tannya yang bergaris kumis kucing.

"Soal kemarin... Uh–Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud u–untuk itu. Kau mengerti kan? Aku tidak–uh–bermaksud–"

Pipi putih Sasuke merona mendengarnya. Dia paham maksud Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tidak apa. Lupakan saja." katanya nyaris berbisik.

Si blonde menghela napas lega mendapati Sasuke yang tidak marah setelah mereka err, berciuman. Tapi atmosfer dalam ruangan itu masih terkesan berat dan canggung. Naruto melirik ipod yang dipegang Sasuke lalu mengambilnya. Hal itu membuat kepala Sasuke mendongak kembali dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Bibir Naruto mengulas senyuman menawan dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Mau menari bersamaku? Biarpun terlihat berantakan begini, dulu aku adalah penari handal di sekolah."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu. Wajahmu meragukan, dobe."

"Hei, dasar teme. Awas kau ya!" sungut Naruto mencebikan bibirnya. Dia dengan sigap menarik lengan Sasuke dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya tanpa sadar. Aura canggung kembali menguar, tapi Naruto lekas mencairkannya dengan memutar music yang tadi dimainkan oleh Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto menggerakan tubuh Sasuke seakan mengajaknya berdansa dalam tempo cepat. Naruto menguasai keadaan. Memutar Sasuke dilengannya dan melepasnya untuk melakukan gerakan breakdance yang ekstrim. Berputar-putar diatas lantai dengan kepala berada dibawah. Meliukan badannya seolah ingin mematahkan tulang. Bersalto ria. Kemudian menumpu tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat padanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang terpukau karna aksinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali menarik lengan sang gadis.

"Let's we dance together, Sasu-chan."

Senyuman Sasuke adalah jawaban dari ajakan Naruto. Mereka berdua menari bersama seolah mereka sering melakukannya. Faktanya Sasuke bahkan baru tahu kalau Naruto ternyata adalah penari hebat yang menakjubkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, kau didalam?"

Ketukan pintu dari arah luar membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan makalah ilmiahnya.

"Ya, masuk saja, Papa." sahut Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. Menampakan sosok pria paruh baya berumur empat puluh tahunan yang tampak masih sangat gagah dan tampan. Pria itu tersenyum pada putri kesayangannya lalu berjalan menghampirinya dimeja belajar.

"Ada apa, Papa?"

Uchiha Fugaku –ayah kandung Sasuke, mengulas senyum lembut sembari mengusap helaian hitam kebiruan milik sang putri. Beliau terduduk dipinggiran ranjang dekat kursi belajar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan, Neji?"

"Umm, baik, Papa."

"Dia orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab kan? Apakah kau tidak ingin melangkah lebih jauh mengenai hubungan kalian?"

"Maksud, Papa, apa?"

Melihat dahi putrinya mengernyit kebingungan, Fugaku mulai menatapnya serius. Menegapkan punggungnya dan mengusap punggung tangan Sasuke yang halus.

"Paman Hiashi memintamu pada Papa. Beliau bilang ingin segera melamarmu untuk, Neji,"

Sasuke diam. Pandangannya mengarah pada lantai dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu, nak. Papa akan memberikan jawaban pada mereka berdasarkan pilihan yang kau kehendaki."

"Apa...itu tidak terlalu cepat, Papa? Ak–Aku kan masih kuliah dan masih ingin meraih impianku. Aku juga ingin membantu Niisan mengurus perusahaan Papa."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak mau. Itachi saja sudah cukup untuk Papa. Papa hanya ingin kau mencari jalanmu sendiri. Dan Papa ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Ucapan lembut sang ayah membuat Sasuke tertegun. Hatinya menghangat mengetahui orangtua yang begitu dicintai dan dihormatinya setengah mati ternyata sangat memikirkan kebahagiannya.

Sasuke menatap Fugaku kemudian meraih tangan beliau untuk dikecup.

"Terima kasih. Papa adalah Papa yang terbaik diseluruh dunia."

Fugaku terkekeh. Mengacak rambut panjang Sasuke gemas. Pancaran penuh kasih sayang beliau berikan untuk sang putri.

"Dan kau adalah putri kesayangan Papa yang terbaik dari seluruh putri di dunia ini," Fugaku melihat Sasuke tersenyum amat manis. "Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu mengenai lamaran keluarga, Hyuuga?"

Sang bungsu Uchiha menatapnya ragu sebelum genggaman sang ayah menentramkan kekalutannya.

"Bisakah hal itu ditunda saja, Papa? Aku masih ingin kuliah dan belum ingin menikah,"

"Jadi jawabanmu adalah 'tidak'?" tanya Fugaku memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. "Baiklah, akan Papa sampaikan pada paman Hiashi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Neji juga pasti mengerti." Beliau mengecup kening Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. "Papa pergi dulu. Belajarlah yang rajin, Sasu-chan."

"Ha'i, Papa, arigatou."

Iris kelam Sasuke mematri sosok Fugaku yang berlalu dari kamarnya. Pintu ruangan kembali ditutup. Dan Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pikirannya, untuk melanjutkan tugas ilmiahnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

Neji berjalan terburu-buru dilorong koridor. Mata amethyst miliknya berpendar untuk mencari sosok seseorang. Tangannya mengepal kuat menandakan kalau suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Neji berbelok dilorong terakhir yang mengarah kebagian taman dimana Sasuke biasa membaca buku disana.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke memang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang menghadap pepohonan. Dia sedang membaca novel yang sempat dibelinya minggu lalu. Dan novel itulah yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Naruto.

Kalau diingat-ingat Sasuke suka sekali merona jika berada didekat Naruto. Pemuda itu hangat layaknya matahari. Sifat gentlemennya yang selalu memperlakukan Sasuke bak seorang putri. Tutur katanya yang lembut. Naruto juga suka memanjanya, menuruti apa yang Sasuke minta meski dia sedang sibuk sekalipun.

Pertemanannya dengan Naruto, walau terbilang singkat tapi Sasuke merasa senang. Tentu saja Neji tidak tahu soal itu. Kalau seandainya lelaki itu tahu mungkin Sasuke akan dimarahi habis-habisan dan diseret pulang sekarang juga. Bisa jadi rencana lamaran yang dikatakan Fugaku malam tadi akan benar-benar dilangsungkan, mengingat sifat keras kepala dan sifat pemaksa Neji. Segala yang dia inginkan selalu harus dituruti oleh Sasuke.

Grep!

"Ouch!" Sasuke merintih kesakitan mengetahui pergelangan tangan kanannya ditarik dan dicengkeram seseorang. Saat sadar, bola mata sewarna lavender yang dia hafal sudah memicing tajam kearahnya. Mengunci manik obsidian Sasuke yang melebar. Hingga membuatnya terdiam kaku layaknya mayat.

"Neji–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Neji membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud–"

"Kenapa kau menolak lamaran Ayahku, heh? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah berselingkuh, Sasuke?"

Tatapan menghakimi yang terkesan menakutkan itu menohok perasaan Sasuke. Terlebih dengan perkataannya yang barusan.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh, Neji. Aku menolaknya karna aku belum siap. Umurku masih delapan belas tahun dan kuliahku juga belum selesai."

"Itu soal mudah, Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Setelah kita menikah nanti kau juga masih bisa melanjutkan kuliah,"

"Tapi–"

"Tidak ada alasan. Sekarang kau bilang pada paman Fugaku kalau kau menerima lamaranku. Katakan sekarang juga, kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

"Neji, kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Tanpa kau menikahiku aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selama ini aku membiarkanmu mengatur hidupku, mengatur pertemananku, dan melarang ini-itu. Aku tidak pernah menolaknya. Jadi kumohon kali ini saja kau yang mendengarkan permintaanku, Neji."

"Kau sudah berani membantah ya. Lihat? Pergaulan bebas membuatmu bersikap seperti ini padaku."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku–"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun! Sekarang juga kuminta kau menghubungi paman Fugaku dan mengatakan kalau kau setuju. Titik!"

"Neji–"

"Kau lupa? Dirimu dan diriku sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak kecil. Kedua orangtua kita telah menjodohkan kita jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu di SMA."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memaksaku untuk–"

Plak!

Neji tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke yang selanjutnya. Dia langsung menampar pipi gadis itu karna merasa marah mendengar penolakan Sasuke. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya?

Sasuke adalah miliknya. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jadi tidak apa kan kalau pernikahan itu dipercepat. Toh, tidak akan ada bedanya. Takdir mereka sudah jelas.

"Aku tidak suka kau membantah. Kau sudah mulai berani rupanya, Sasuke! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berkata seperti itu?!" Neji memaki tepat didepan wajah Sasuke yang menangis. Dia memegang pipi Sasuke dan meremas tangan gadis itu.

"Sakit... Neji–Hiks–"

"Makanya menurutlah padaku!" raungnya penuh emosi.

Neji mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai terduduk dikursi taman dan lekas menindihnya dari atas. Mencekal kedua lengannya dan memaksa untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum biar jera." Nada berat yang dalam mencerminkan kemarahan Neji yang mencapai batas terendah.

Sasuke terisak. Meronta-ronta ketakutan dan berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang dicekal.

"Lepaskan aku, Neji. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"DIAM!"

Sasuke tersentak. Meskipun Neji sering membentaknya tapi ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Neji berteriak sekeras itu padanya.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, agar kau tidak membantahku lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi kau sudah mengecewakanku. Kau menyakiti perasaanku!"

"Ma–af. Ampuni aku–uh–Neji." Isakannya yang sesegukan menyulitkan Sasuke bernapas dengan normal. Terlebih jika sedang ketakutan seperti ini. "Jangan..." Dia menggeleng keras. Menolak bibir Neji yang hendak meraup bibirnya.

"Diam, Sasuke..." Neji mendesis tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Niisan..."

"Dia tidak ada, jadi diamlah!"

"Jangan, Neji..."

Tinggal sedikit lagi Neji akan meraup bibir Sasuke. Pegangannya pada pergelangan Sasuke kian menguat sampai membuat gadisnya memekik kesakitan. Tapi tiba-tiba cengkeraman seseorang pada bahunya, melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Sasuke. Neji terbanting keras ke tanah setelah mendapatkan bogem mentah pada tulang rahangnya.

"Brengsek!" Dua safir memandangnya geram penuh amarah. Sinar biru yang biasanya terlihat hangat kini terlihat sedikit memerah. Seolah si empunya ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan apa saja didepannya.

"Kau lagi, huh?! Mau apa kau, Namikaze?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Hyuuga. Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Sasuke?!" bentak Naruto marah. Dia meraih kerah kemeja Neji dan menghantam rahangnya lagi. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Hyuuga. Kau menjijikan!"

Naruto mengamuk tanpa sadar. Tidak membiarkan Neji membalasnya sedikitpun. Setiap kali sang Hyuuga ingin memukulnya, Naruto dengan gesit menepis dan melancarkan serangan balasan padanya.

"Kau membentaknya. Kau membuatnya menangis. Kau juga menyakitinya. Betapa Tuan Muda Hyuuga ini sangat pengecut, heh? Kau lebih rendah dari sampah! Beraninya hanya didepan wanita. Lawan aku! Jangan bisanya hanya diam saja, bajingan!"

Naruto tidak memberi jeda untuk Neji menarik napasnya. Dia memaki sang Hyuuga tanpa menghentikan pukulan yang dia layangkan ketubuhnya.

Sebuah lengkungan sinis di bibir sang Namikaze tertangkap oleh mata lavender Neji yang membengkak dengan ruam keunguan. Naruto memahat seringai sedingin es dan terlihat penuh ancaman didalamnya.

"Dengar, Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh, Sasuke, lagi."

"Kau pikir, kau siapa, heh? Sasuke adalah kekasihku, dia tunanganku. Sebentar lagi kami juga akan segera menikah. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melara–"

BUAGH!

Hantaman terakhir dari Naruto menyebabkan tubuh Neji terpental beberapa langkah.

"Kau juga tidak berhak untuk menyakitinya!"

Suara Naruto terdengar geram dan berat. Ekor matanya melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk gemetar diatas kursi taman. Sasuke menutupi pipi kirinya yang memerah bekas tamparan Neji. Dan hal itu makin membuat Naruto ingin menghabisi makhluk Hyuuga tak tahu diri didepan sana.

"Hei..." bisik Naruto lembut dan segera berlutut dihadapan Sasuke. "Kau tak apa, hime-sama?" Senyuman menawan Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin menangis. Hatinya langsung disergap hawa hangat yang menentramkan.

"Nar–uh–Naru–Hiks–Naru..."

"Sshhh, sudah tak apa. Kau aman sekarang."

Dibantunya Sasuke untuk berdiri dan membawa tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam rangkulannya. Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Mengusap pipinya yang memar bekas tamparan, lalu beralih untuk menghapus sisa airmata diwajah cantik itu.

Sebelum berlalu. Naruto menyempatkan untuk mendelik pada Neji yang sedang terbatuk-batuk memegangi perutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Sebuah handuk basah yang membalut sebuah es batu tengah mengompres pipi memar Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sembari merintih tanpa suara. Mata sembabnya mematri sosok Naruto yang begitu telaten mengurusnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dia adalah kekasih atau tunanganmu. Bagiku jika dia sudah berbuat kasar apalagi sampai membuatmu terluka, itu berarti menjadi urusanku."

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

"Aku tidak suka ada pria yang mengasari wanita. Itu sama saja aku membiarkan ibuku disakiti dan aku benci itu."

Kilatan keseriusan terpancar dalam mata biru Naruto. Sasuke juga melihat adanya kesungguhan serta kelembutan didalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto..."

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu berterima kasih. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungi...ku?"

Naruto menatap iris sewarna langit malam Sasuke sebelum menghela napas dan memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Aku...aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat ospek dulu. Kau...adalah duniaku, Sasuke. Dunia baruku."

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

Melihat Sasuke menggeleng, Naruto lekas menangkup pipinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi pihak ketiga. Atau berniat menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan, Neji. Bukan juga memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi, sejak aku melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Gadis itu termangu. Menikmati detakan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu keras, juga hembusan hangat diwajahnya karna Naruto menatapnya intens dijarak yang cukup dekat. Belum lagi dua iris serupa dengan warna lautan yang indah, seolah mata itu tengah menyihirnya kedasar samudera.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Lupakan saja." Usapan tangan si blonde mengacak surai hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Pipinya lekas merona mendapati sikap gentlemen Naruto yang begitu disukainya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai, Neji, ya? Sampai membiarkan dia mengatur hidupmu layaknya diktator. Terkadang cinta memang sulit dimengerti. Sama sepertiku yang sangat menggilaimu, hime."

Semburat merah dikedua pipi Sasuke kian pekat karna mendengarnya.

"Aku..." Sasuke membuka suaranya, agak ragu. "Aku tidak mengerti cinta itu apa. Saat bertemu dengan Neji di SMA, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu selain rasa takut. Neji bilang kalau kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Maksudku, kedua orangtua kami sudah menjodohkanku dan Neji sejak kecil. Jadi kupikir aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya karna itulah aku menerima pernyataan cinta, Neji."

"Takdir, huh? Menggelikan. Dari sudut mananya yang mengatakan kalau kalian ditakdirkan bersama? Yang menentukan hanya tuhan, Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Kau masih bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri, dan aku yakin kalau keluargamu pun ingin melihatmu bahagia karna jalan pilihanmu itu."

"Menurutmu aku bisa lepas dari, Neji?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kau percaya dan memiliki keberanian."

"Tapi para ayah kami bersahabat, Naru. Aku tidak ingin menyebabkan permusuhan diantara mereka. Lagipula aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Neji selama tiga tahun. Tidak mungkin kan aku meminta putus tanpa alasan."

"Alasan? Kau masih mencari alasan setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Naruto mendapati kening Sasuke berkerut samar. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan si gadis yang terasa dingin dan gemetar. "Dengan dia berbuat kasar dan menamparmu itu adalah sebuah bukti, Sasuke, bukan alasan lagi. Kau hanya perlu berani untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran juga keinginanmu sendiri. Aku yakin, keluargamu pasti akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

"Menurutmu begitu? Tapi Neji bilang–"

"Lupakan apa yang pria brengsek itu katakan padamu. Dia membohongimu, Sasuke, percayalah padaku."

Melihat kesungguhan dimata Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia mempercayai pemuda itu. Kenapa dia bisa merasa nyaman padahal mereka baru saja berteman. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke tidak tahu betapa mata sang Namikaze selalu membuat perasaannya menghangat.

Dia merasa kalau dirinya akan aman dan terlindungi jika berada didekat Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke!"

Seorang pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan merengkuh tubuh Sasuke sesaat gadis itu keluar dari mobil Naruto. Lelaki yang pernah dilihat Naruto ketika ditoko buku waktu itu. Sasuke pernah bilang kalau dia adalah kakaknya.

"Kemana saja kau? Papa dan Mama mencarimu karna Neji bilang–" Itachi tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika menyadari kehadiran Naruto. "Siapa kau?"

"Umm, aku... aku teman Sasuke. Namaku, Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan sang kakak dari tubuhnya. "Naruto... dia sudah–"

"Masuk, Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Niisan bilang masuk. Pergi kekamarmu dan tunggu aku disana."

"Tapi–"

"Sasuke!" Suara Itachi sedikit meninggi menyebabkan gadis cantik itu tersentak dan buru-buru memasuki kediamannya yang terbilang cukup mewah.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kedua pria itu sedang mengobrol entah apa. Terlihat sangat serius dan juga tegang. Terlebih ekspresi Naruto. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari jarak sejauh ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menuruti perintah Itachi dan mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

Limabelas menit kemudian. Itachi menemui Sasuke di kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu lelaki bersurai sepunggung itu lekas duduk dipinggiran kasur sang adik. Dimana Sasuke sedang berbaring dan tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Niisan..."

"Hn. Ada apa, Sasuke?" Belaian Itachi menyapu wajahnya yang basah juga rambutnya.

"Neji menamparku."

Dan pelukan itu semakin mengerat karna isakan Sasuke juga terdengar semakin sesegukan. Itachi benci jika ada orang yang menyakiti adiknya apalagi sampai menyebabkan bidadari kesayangannya menangis. Dadanya seketika sesak dan napas Itachi memburu seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang memeluk tubuh mungil Sasuke memadat.

"Neji juga membentakku. Dia selalu–Hiks–melakukannya. Dia selalu mengekang kebebasanku. Dia juga memaksa ingin–uh–melecehkanku."

"Brengsek!" Itachi langsung berteriak marah. Dia menumpu dagunya diatas kepala Sasuke dan berusaha menenangkan getaran ditubuh sang adik. "Dia selalu mengasarimu?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil terisak pilu. Menghantarkan sengatan menyakitkan di ulu hati Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Aku...takut."

"Sudah kukatakan dari dulu untuk tidak takut mengatakan kebenaran. Aku kakakmu dan kau adikku, tidak mungkin aku meragukan ucapanmu. Daripada harus membiarkanmu menikahi lelaki brengsek itu. Lebih baik kau tidak usah menikah sama sekali. Aku tidak rela kau disakiti. Kau adik kesayanganku, Imouto. Anak kesayangan Papa dan Mama. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk di dada Itachi. "Maafkan a–aku."

"Hn. Sekarang lupakan soal, Neji." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Hatinya tercubit melihat banyaknya airmata diwajah Sasuke. Dengan lembut dia menghapusnya. Mengecup pipi yang berbekas memar hasil tamparan Neji dengan perasaan nyeri. Dia gagal melindungi Sasuke dari laki-laki yang dia kira baik.

Status dari keluarga terpandang rupanya tidak menjamin seseorang akan bersikap baik seperti apa yang terlihat dari luar. Siapapun bisa saja memakai topeng. Benar kan?

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk didekat danau dengan sebuah kanvas didepannya. Gadis itu sedang melukis. Wajahnya yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi membuat Naruto gemas untuk mencubitnya. Sasuke suka sekali marah jika dia mencubitnya secara tiba-tiba. Justru itulah yang ingin dia lakukan agar raut cantik itu sedikit berekspresi tak hanya datar.

"Baa! Sasu-chan~"

Cubitan Naruto benar-benar menarik kedua sudut bibir Sasuke kemasing-masing sisi.

"Ouch! Nawu awa ya au auan? (Naru apa yang kau lakukan?)"

"Pffft buahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Sasu, lucuuuu sekali."

"Diam kau dobe! Itu sakit tahu!" sungutnya melempar sekotak kuas kearah wajah menjengkelkan Naruto.

Si blonde dengan sigap menghindarinya.

"Bweee tidak kena. Ups, nyaris saja!" Naruto menangkap kotak penyimpanan kuas yang isinya telah berhamburan ke tanah.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Kau...sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke yang kembali berkutat pada lukisannya menoleh sebentar untuk melihat pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Helaan napasnya terhembus getir. Tangannya lekas bergerak untuk menggoreskan kuas pada permukaan kanvas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." sahutnya pelan. Hampir menyerupai bisikan angin. "Kakakku tidak berbicara macam-macam padamu kan?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya mengobrol."

"Mengobrol? Mengobrol soal apa?"

"Well, itu rahasia lelaki."

"Huh, menyebalkan!"

Naruto terkekeh geli. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Hei," lelaki pirang itu berbisik tepat ditelinga kiri Sasuke. Menghantarkan sengatan geli disekujur tubuhnya. Belum sempat dia berbalik, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya dirambut Sasuke untuk menghirup wangi shampoo beraroma buah-buahan segar.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak mengerti cinta itu apa kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan gemuruh hebat dalam dadanya. Rasanya dia sangat nyaman dan hangat, tapi disatu sisi jantungnya seolah nyaris pecah karna sentuhan Naruto. Sasuke bingung apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Sekarang aku ingin tanya, apa yang kau rasakan jika sedang bersama denganku? Terutama dalam posisi seperti ini. Ayo katakan..."

Tiupan napas hangat dilehernya menggelitik sesuatu yang berada diperutnya. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diatas danau sana berpindah ke dalam perut Sasuke.

"Aku... Lep–Lepas, Naru..."

"Katakan dulu. Kau ingin tahu cinta itu seperti apa kan?"

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengangguk. Dia juga penasaran mengenai perasaannya setiap kali berada didekat pemuda Namikaze ini. Akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dan dia mulai berpikir.

"Aku... Aku merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Rasanya aku akan aman jika berada didekatmu. Kau akan selalu melindungiku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum dengan menumpukan dagunya dibahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Tapi... Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jantungku, Naru."

Lelaki itu kembali terkekeh geli. Dia membalikan tubuh Sasuke dan mengarahkan tangan gadis itu ke dadanya.

"Aku pun sama. Coba rasakanlah... jantungku juga bermasalah. Detakannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kau tahu kenapa?" Melihat Sasuke yang menggeleng, Naruto meneruskan ucapannya. "Ini hanya terjadi jika aku berada didekatmu. Karna..." Dia meraih tangan itu dan mengecupnya dalam. Membuat pipi itu merona karna malu. "Karna inilah yang dinamakan cinta."

Sasuke masih terpaku. Terperangkap dalam lautan biru dikedua safir Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak aku bertemu denganmu sewaktu ospek dulu. Kumohon tetaplah jadi duniaku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kepala Sasuke menunduk dan Naruto lekas mendekapnya. Saling mengalirkan kehangatan dan berbagi luapan rasa cinta didiri masing-masing.

"Naru..." panggil Sasuke yang dijawab deheman oleh si blonde. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih juga sudah membawaku ketempat seindah ini."

Naruto tertawa sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. "Aku berjanji akan membawamu ketempat-tempat dimana biasanya aku memotret. Semua tempat yang pernah kukunjungi sama indahnya dengan tempat ini."

"Benarkah? Kau berjanji ya?"

"Tentu. Pantang bagiku melanggar janji yang sudah kuucapkan."

Pelukan Naruto mengerat. Rasanya dia bisa mendekap Sasuke seharian penuh dalam posisi seperti ini. Meskipun gadis itu tak menjawab apapun, Naruto tahu bahwa perasaan mereka adalah sama.

Karena cinta tak selamanya harus di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, benar?

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua hari, Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Neji di kampus. Pemuda bermata lavender itu pastilah masih sakit pasca pemukulan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang Sasuke sempat merasa khawatir bagaimanapun dia takut Neji akan menuntut Naruto atas tuduhan penganiayaan.

Tentunya Sasuke tak mau Naruto mengalami kesulitan hanya karna melindunginya.

Dan hari ini sesudah jam perkuliahan usai. Pemuda Namikaze itu menjemput Sasuke dikelasnya. Mereka sudah terbiasa pulang pergi bersama selama Neji tak menampakan dirinya. Namun mereka salah kalau mengira Neji akan menyerah semudah itu soal Sasuke. Buktinya ditengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, beberapa berandalan bermotor menjegal laju kendaraan Naruto.

Ada empat motor yang terparkir didepan dan setiap motornya berisi dua orang bertubuh kekar. Berpakaian layaknya preman. Bertindik. Dan memegang senjata seperti kayu, rantai, juga besi panjang.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke ketakutan. Tetapi Naruto mengatakan sambil mengusap kepalanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tetaplah di dalam, aku akan menghampiri mereka. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Mereka akan menyakitimu, Naru."

"Lebih baik daripada kau yang disakiti. Tetaplah disini jangan keluar tanpa aku suruh."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto turun dari kursi kemudi dan menghampiri mereka. Sialnya tanpa basa-basi lagi seseorang langsung memukul Naruto menggunakan kayu dan membelitkan rantai ditubuhnya. Naruto tak sempat melawan. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menangis ketakutan melihat Naruto yang dipukuli beramai-ramai.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memekik. Ingin turun dari kursinya tetapi seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya. Orang itu menyeret Sasuke keluar dan membawanya pergi. "Naru! Naru!"

"Sasuke! Jangan bawa, Sasuke, breng–ohok!–sek!" Mulutnya terbatuk-batuk ketika sebuah tendangan mampir diperutnya.

Naruto menggeram marah. Meronta dalam lilitan rantai dan mulai mengelak dari serangan yang diarahkan padanya meskipun beberapa masih bisa mengenai anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lepaskan aku, Neji! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Sasuke meronta-ronta dalam cekalan Neji. Pergelangannya sakit dan Neji seolah tidak peduli kalau cengkeramannya itu sudah menyakiti Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu menyeret Sasuke memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamar kemudian menguncinya. Beberapa kalimat teriakan Sasuke sempat dia dengar tapi selanjutnya terendam dalam suara isakan tangis si gadis.

"Ada apa ini? Mana Sasuke, Neji?" tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya mendengar suara jeritan Sasuke ketika diruang kerjanya.

"Paman Fugaku, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Aku ingin rencana pernikahanku dan Sasuke dipercepat."

"Ap–Kenapa? Apa maksudmu, Neji? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu kalau Sasuke tidak setuju."

"Dia akan setuju. Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai dia terbiasa nanti. Selain itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini."

"Katakan saja." sela Fugaku. Matanya melirik cemas pada pintu kamar Sasuke. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara dari dalam sana.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri didepan pintu kamar, Sasuke? Ada apa ini?" tegur Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu baru kembali dari kantor dan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya muak.

"Itachi-nii. Aku hanya mengutarakan keinginanku untuk meminta Paman Fugaku menyetujui rencana pernikahanku dan Sasuke dipercepat."

"Dipercepat?"

"Ya, kurasa Sasuke mulai berselingkuh dibelakangku dan lelaki pilihannya itu adalah lelaki brengsek. Sasuke bisa berada dalam–"

BUAGH!

Satu tinjuan dari Itachi menghantam rahang kiri Neji. Sang Hyuuga langsung tersungkur diatas lantai.

"Itachi! Apa yang kau–"

Itachi menyela protesan sang ayah dan menuding jari telunjuknya kearah Neji.

"Kaulah yang berbahaya untuk, Sasuke! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering mengasarinya?! Kau juga menyakiti adikku. Kau pun ingin melakukan tindakan pelecehan padanya. Satu-satunya lelaki brengsek disini adalah kau, Hyuuga Neji!"

Fugaku sukses tersentak. Bola matanya terbelalak mendengar penuturan putra sulungnya. Beliau melihat Itachi yang berlalu memasuki kamar adiknya yang ternyata dikunci dari luar. Itachi sedikit berdecih sebelum membuka kunci yang masih bertengger dilubangnya kemudian menutup pintu dengan cara membanting keras.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Hyuuga Neji!" Fugaku berdesis amat berbahaya. Neji tahu perlakuannya pada Sasuke sudah terbongkar dan dia tidak akan selamat dari keluarga Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis cantik bermarga Uchiha itu dituntun menuju ruang depan. Dimana kedua belah pihak telah berkumpul untuk membicarakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Neji. Sasuke berkali-kali melirik sang kakak yang masih setia merangkulnya penuh perlindungan.

Itachi melihat mata Sasuke yang sembab tapi paras adiknya tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Belaian sayang dia berikan untuk menenangkan sedikit saja kekalutan sang adik.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak akan dinikahkan dengan, Neji, kan?"

Itachi hanya mengulas senyum tipis yang terkesan kecut. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka telah sampai diruang depan dan mendapati aura tegang nan canggung meliputi sekitar. Khususnya aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh sang ayah.

"Sasuke..." Sang Ibu –Uchiha Mikoto, memeluk putrinya yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ciuman Mikoto menyapu wajah lusuh Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab. Suara bariton tegas sang ayah telah menginterupsi.

"Jadi aku telah memutuskan..." Kepala keluarga Uchiha mulai berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan antara Sasuke dengan Neji."

BRAK!

"Tidak!" Neji menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga lalu berdiri. Melupakan sopan santun serta attitude yang dia tekankan didalam dirinya. "Aku mencintai, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin perjodohan ini batal!"

"DIAM NEJI! KEMBALI KETEMPATMU!" bentak kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi, yang tampak sangat murka dan malu atas kelakuan putra sulungnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hiashi, aku terpaksa membatalkannya karna Sasuke tidak mencintainya."

"Aku mengerti. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu dan putrimu. Kuharap hal ini tidak merenggangkan tali persahabatan serta kerjasama kita."

Fugaku menganggukinya. Neji kembali meraung tidak terima. Dia berdiri menggebrak mejanya lalu berniat merebut Sasuke yang langsung berlindung didalam dekapan sang ibu. Tak lupa Fugaku dan Itachi yang menghalangi niatan Neji untuk menyentuh Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi atas putriku, Hyuuga Neji."

"Tapi paman... Aku mencintai, Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan berubah demi dia. Kumohon jangan batalkan perjodohan ini."

Lelaki bersurai panjang itu memohon dengan suara bergetar. Dia melirik Itachi, Mikoto, lalu Sasuke yang masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Maaf, Neji-kun. Tapi aku sudah tidak mengijinkanmu menyentuh adikku." kata Itachi pelan tapi sorotan matanya terasa mencincang-cincang tubuh Neji.

"Itachi-nii kumohon–"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi faktor ketidaksukaanku terhadapmu." Si sulung Uchiha beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kedepan pintu. Dia melirik arloji dilengannya kemudian memoles senyum tipis ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain diluar sana.

Semua pasang mata diruangan itu hanya diam. Terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi.

"Dia sudah datang," Itachi mempersilahkannya masuk dan kembali bersuara. "Namikaze Naruto."

Sosok pemuda berambut piranglah yang ternyata dimaksud oleh Itachi. Karna mendengar nama Naruto yang disebut Itachi, Sasuke lekas mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati senyum menawan sang Namikaze. Tapi keadaan tubuhnya yang babak belur dan penuh luka, membuat hatinya teriris pilu.

"Naru!" Secepat kilat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang Naruto dengan sebuah pelukan. "Kau–Hiks–Terluka." Dan isakan Sasuke menghantarkan rasa sakit dihati Naruto. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sasuke untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Tenanglah.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat sendiri aku masih bisa berjalan."

"NARUTO! KAU!–"

"Ups! Calm down, Hyuuga. Kau merindukanku, heh? Apa kau tidak kaget melihatku berada disini? Atau... Kau mengkhawatirkan orang-orang suruhanmu yang memukuliku?"

"Apa yang kau maksud anak muda?" Kepala keluarga Uchiha spontan saja berdiri mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Tapi sebelum itu ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan pada paman dan bibi. Kurasa Itachi-nii juga penasaran dengan penyelidikanku."

"Apa maksudmu, Naru?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk bertanya. Sementara kedua orangtua dan kakaknya hanya diam menunggu. Begitu juga dengan hiashi sebagai ayah Neji. Berbeda dengan Neji yang kelihatan geram dan ingin menghajar si blonde.

"Kau pasti mengira kalau mantan tunanganmu ini setia padamu kan?" Naruto memberikan jeda dalam ucapannya. Melihat Sasuke yang diam kebingungan juga seluruh pasang mata yang menunggu penjelasannya, Naruto lekas mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang yang isinya lumayan tebal. Jari-jemari tannya merogoh sesuatu yang ternyata tumpukan foto.

Foto-foto itu dia letakan diatas meja dan hal itu sukses membuat dua kepala keluarga, satu ibu rumah tangga, dan sepasang adik kakak, terbelalak tak percaya. Sementara objek dalam foto itu hanya diam mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Sayangnya dia tidak seperti itu." dengus Naruto.

Didalam foto-foto hasil jepretannya terpampang sosok Neji yang sedang bercinta dengan Tenten, mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMA kelas satu, dan beberapa wanita lainnya yang pernah dia tiduri.

"Untung saja kau dan Sasuke belum menikah kalau tidak Sasuke pasti akan hidup menderita bersamamu."

"SHUT UP!"

"KAU YANG DIAM! KAU TELAH MENGKHIANATI SASUKE DAN JUGA MENYAKITINYA!" balas Naruto ikut berteriak.

"I–Ini tidak seperti apa yang dia katakan! Dia berbohong! Dia memfitnahku! Foto-foto itu semuanya palsu!"

"Kau boleh membuktikan keasliannya, Hyuuga. Karena ini semua adalah foto-foto yang kuperoleh dari berbagai pihak yang kupercaya. Dan lagi soal foto-fotomu bersama Tenten, aku sendiri yang memotretnya. Kau pasti tidak sadar kalau kemarin aku sudah membuntutimu masuk hotel."

"CUKUP!" Hiashi melerai perdebatan antara putranya yang telah mencoreng nama keluarga dengan pemuda pirang bermarga Namikaze. "Fugaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf mengenai perbuatan putraku. Aku bersyukur Sasuke tidak sempat menikah dengan Neji. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau ajarkan soal norma-norma pada putramu yang bejat itu, Hiashi."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Fugaku." Mata sewarna lavender itu mendelik pada Neji. "Kau memalukan, Neji. Kau mencoreng nama keluargamu sendiri!" Dan Hiashi lekas meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan rasa malu yang tak tertahankan.

"Kalian–AARGH! Lihat saja aku akan membalas perbuatanmu ini, Naruto!" ancam Neji, lalu ikut berlalu menyusul sang ayah.

Seperginya keluarga Hyuuga dari rumah itu. Naruto mulai bernapas lega. Bagaimanapun lukanya masih terasa sakit dan nyeri.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kau menepati ucapanmu. Aku tetap sulit mempercayai pria yang kupercayakan mengenai adikku selama dua tahun ini ternyata sangat brengsek."

"Kita memang tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilan kan?"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau juga sama dengan Neji?" Picingan mata elang Itachi membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak, Itachi-nii. Aku berani bersumpah dan aku rela mati jika seandainya aku berbuat sebejat itu."

"Yah, baiklah kupegang kata-katamu, Naruto." Senyum diwajah Itachi kembali tersungging padahal dia baru saja menunjukan sisi iblisnya beberapa detik lalu.

Disamping Naruto, Sasuke masih dipeluk Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu tak henti-hentinya menangisi sang putri. Betapa dia menyesal telah menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Neji.

"Jadi..." Fugaku berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Apa hubunganmu dengan putriku?"

"Itu... Hehehe... Aku ingin meminta izin pada paman dan bibi untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Aku serius mencintainya dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Kau berjanji akan menjaganya?" tanya Fugaku memastikan. Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Dengan nyawaku, paman."

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung merona, yang segera ditutupi dengan memeluk erat ibunya.

"Kurasa... Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan, Minato."

"Heeh? Paman kenal ayahku?" Naruto nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Disebelahnya Itachi sedang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku dan ayahmu serta Hiashi adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Mendengar margamu saja aku sudah tahu kau putra bungsu, Namikaze Minato."

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Dia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan tapi hal ini benar-benar terjadi di hidupnya.

"Aku akan segera membicarakan ini pada Minato dan Kushina. Ayo Mikoto, kita akan mengunjungi teman lama." Perkataan sang suami dijawab sebuah anggukan penuh senyum dari Mikoto. Keduanya pun meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke menatap Itachi dan Naruto secara bergantian. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari keduanya, Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Sejak kapan kalian berencana untuk membongkar rahasia Neji?"

Kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kami merencanakannya saat bertemu diluar waktu itu. Sehabis Naruto mengantarmu pulang untuk pertama kali. Kami berbincang-bincang banyak hal dan Naruto membeberkan perlakuan kasar Neji terhadapmu. Aku sangat marah waktu itu tapi aku butuh alasan kuat untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Papa dan paman Hiashi masih tetap melanjutkan perjodohan kalian. Satu-satunya cara dengan mencari bukti tak terbantahkan dengan prilaku bejat Neji, Imouto."

"Tapi kalau seandainya Neji tidak pernah–Uhm–"

"Naruto bilang dia pernah melihat Neji memasuki hotel bersama gadis lain. Karna Naruto begitu yakin makanya aku menyuruh dia untuk mendapatkan bukti perbuatannya."

Penjelasan Itachi hanya direspon anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Niisan melakukannya karna mencemaskanku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja, baka." Kedua lengannya terbuka lebar mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mendekat dan memeluknya. Itachi sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya.

"Ehem! Jadi... Itachi-nii merestui hubunganku dan Sasuke kan?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, adik ipar."

"Huh? Itu artinya kau setuju kan?"

"Tidak juga." katanya datar seperti ekspresinya sekarang.

"Lalu?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Itachi.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke, Itachi menepuk bahu Naruto sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Wajar kan aku memanggilmu adik ipar. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau Kyuu-neechanmu adalah kekasihku, Naruto."

"Na–NANIIII?! Itachi-nii serius?" Tak ada tanda-tanda Itachi sedang bergurau. Dengan gugup dia menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut diujung tenggorokan.

Sasuke tertawa cukup geli melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Kakaknya, Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji Naruto pada Sasuke. Dia membawa gadis itu mengunjungi sebuah tempat, dimana biasanya Naruto memotret pemandangan.

Tempat itu berupa sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu terjal. Mudah didaki dan memiliki keindahan alam yang cukup menyegarkan mata. Ditambah udaranya yang sejuk membuat siapapun serasa betah berada disana.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Lengan kekar Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke dari belakang. Aroma vanila manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya membuatnya candu untuk menghirupnya lama-lama.

"Ini indah, Naru.."

"Oh ya? Bagiku kau jauh lebih indah." ucapnya dengan senyum jahil.

Sasuke mencubit lengan tan Naruto sampai pemuda itu mengaduh sakit.

"Kau jahat sekali sih.."

"Habis kau gombal!"

"Aish, aku tidak gombal, hime-chan. Kau memang indah. Mengalahkan indahnya pemandangan bukit ini. Lebih indah dari langit. Lebih wangi dari bunga. Dan kau lebih cantik dari para model yang pernah kupotret." Kepalanya merunduk untuk mengecup leher jenjang sang Uchiha. "Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kelopak tan itu menutupi sepasang lensa sebiru lautan samudera. Naruto menikmati tiupan angin diwajahnya. Menikmati hidungnya yang mencium aroma memabukan Sasuke. Menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh yang dipeluknya. Dan juga menikmati keberuntungannya karna bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaannya.

Naruto pikir berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang mustahil. Dirinya yang terbiasa menguntit dan memandanginya secara diam-diam, kini benar-benar bisa memilikinya. Betapa tuhan sangat baik padanya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan berjalan kebawah naungan pohon rindang untuk melukis pemandangan. Dia melihat Naruto yang cemberut karna Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya secara sepihak.

"Aku ingin melukis. Kau jangan mengangguku ya, dobe."

"As you wish, my temehime." Cengiran jahil Naruto terpahat sempurna. Si blonde mengeluarkan kamera miliknya dari dalam ransel kemudian membidik angle yang tepat untuk segera dia potret.

Disatu sisi Sasuke masih tampak bingung apa yang harus dia lukis. Selama beberapa saat berkutat didalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba suara Naruto menarik perhatiannya.

"Lihat! Semua orang terlihat kecil dari atas sini."

Matahari yang menyorot sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum cerah menjadi background yang tepat untuk sosoknya. Beberapa serangga seperti kupu-kupu dan capung mengitari sosoknya yang sedang memegang kamera.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke tersenyum. Dia berhasil mendapatkan ilham tentang apa yang akan dia lukis. Sebisa mungkin dia menyimpan baik-baik sosok mahakarya sang kekasih. Meski sesekali dia melirik untuk mencuri lihat senyuman menawan Naruto yang begitu disukainya.

Selama satu setengah jam mereka hanya diam sembari memoles senyum ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto membidik lensanya untuk mengabadikan gambar Sasuke yang sedang melukis. Disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke mendongak dan menggerakan bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

Gerakan itu tertangkap jelas dalam iris safir Naruto. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke sukses membuat hatinya menghangat hingga senyuman yang terpahat diwajahnya tidak kunjung memudar.

'Aku mencintaimu, Naru.'

Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana tapi mampu membuat perasaan dua insan bahagia.

Sebuah kanvas yang terisi warna-warna indah memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri ditepi jurang bebatuan. Dia tersenyum kearahnya sembari memegang sebuah kamera. Matahari disudut kiri sebagai background, beserta makhluk kecil yang mengerubungi sosoknya adalah sebuah bukti.

Betapa Namikaze Naruto adalah kekasih terindah yang pernah dia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf fic ini gaje ya? Nagi sempet kehilangan mood gara-gara nunda ngetik. Jadi pas mau lanjut langsung blank. Pengen ngelanjutin ff lain tapi otaknya buntu dan malah kepengen memperbanyak oneshot. Buat yang ga suka NejiFemSasu semoga tidak ngamuk soalnya pair itu dibutuhkan sebagai konflik walaupun ga jelas konfliknya. Tapi intinya tetep berakhir happy dan still NaruFemSasu. Ohohoho!

Ngomong-ngomong fic oneshot nagi kepanjangan ya? Lain kali akan coba saya persingkat aja deh biar ga ngebosenin.

Semoga fic kali ini mendapatkan respon yang ga kalah bagus dari ff sebelumnya.


End file.
